In the business environment of today, many tasks are now automated by computers. For instance, a word processor enables the reorganizing and rewriting of documents without the retyping known in the past. In addition, various documents may be organized and stored by a computer filing system which allows retrieval by name, by chronological or alphabetical order, or by other user-desired identification. Another example is a mail system on a network of computer terminals which allows messages to be sent to and from users of the network. Also, a phone system may be connected to a mail system which in turn enables phone messages to be stored and later forwarded to users. These and other computer devices enable various daily office tasks to be accomplished more quickly and more efficiently.
However, most computer devices require the user to be computer literate and to learn commands to direct the computer to perform a certain task. In more recent computer developments, menus (a series of commands from which to choose) are displayed to the user at appropriate decision junctures during the use of a computer device. The menus are considered to make the computer device more "user friendly". Generally the choices on a menu are descriptive phrases written in terms which are more common to our everyday language rather than in a coded or technical computer language. Even so, the descriptive phrases may not initially have meaning, or at least the proper meaning, to a first-time user or a user who is not computer literate. Thus, many office personnel do not make use of computer devices because of the time and complexity required to learn to operate these devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to make computer devices, and particularly those for office use, more initially "user friendly" or readily useable especially to first-time and computer illiterate users.